Mythos Ships
A list of Mytho Ships. Once we get enough OC ships, this could help with the Ship Of The Month Award. Homosexuality or LGBT is also fine.�� SHIP COUNT: 20 Rules Feel free to add your own ships. Just make sure they have: *A ship name with the two OCs being shipped *A short description of their love *Oh, and change the ship count *Give links to their pages if they have one *Optional: Add their song if they have one (Disclaimer: For the moment, it's okay to have a page for one OC in a ship but the other OC not having one though it is recommended you add ships with OCs with pages.) Ships Vazzeline Vazzanal Craftsmanship & Evangeline Fortunatan. The two met on the first day of school during lunch in the Castle-teria, sitting at the same table. They shared most classes and fell in love with each other. Though they are commonly portrayed as Rebels, Evangeline is a Roybel, wishing to stay with Vazzanal but grant deserving others good luck. Despite their horoscopes saying that they shouldn't be together, their love is strong and extends further than on the outside. Elpdyn Elpidios Onchestus & Kadyn Trozenian Athenian. The two are still learning about love, but their relationship is undeniable. After both of them became Rebels, they started noticing similarities to each other and started having a crush on each other before Sandra Arcadian 'introduced' them to each other and they hit it off. Finally, Kadyn asked Elpidios out and the two have decided to make Sandra the godmother of their first child. Asurashi Asura Raakshas & Arashi Namikaze. They first met on the first day of school, when Asura performed CPR on Arashi after an accident in Alchemy. This resulted in Arashi to develop a crush on Asura and eventually confessed to him. They soon openly came out of the closet and announced that their Rebels, to which they were bullied for. But they don't care as long as they have each other. Both Rebels are aiming for goals that would finally let them put their parents' wars and conflicts to rest and they decide that they're going to do it together. Zerin Zane von Olympus & Erin Discord. The very unlikely pairing began during the events of the Mythos Dance. Although Erin was rather reluctant to befriend the twin of her enemy, the royally infamous Heather von Olympus, she couldn’t help but fall for his kindness and understanding, something she certainly did not expect of him. When the two Rebels were crowned Mythos King and Queen at the dance by their classmates, it was certain that they were meant to be. Of course, that doesn’t mean the envious Heather won’t cease her attempts to tear them apart. Laquenest Laqueesha Moirai & Ernest Bravevaliant. Ernest witnessed Laqueesha defend her sisters from a bully until the bully challenged her to a duel. Laqueesha accepted and pulled out her ruler which turned into a sword. They kept fighting until the bully surrendered. Ernest developed a crush on her, but he didn't know that she had seen him during Marksmanship fight and had a crush on him. When the Mythos Dance came up, Ernest asked Laqueesha to be his date and she accepted. After the Dance, the two started dating and became Roybels. Qrowli Qrow Otur & Huli Shang. Both damned at birth and abused by their families. They both found each other at Ever After High and they both started crushing on each other. Huli felt that Qrow couldn't love someone like her and Qrow was afraid he'd cause her more pain after all the trauma she went through. But they decided to take that chance and confess to each other and they've been together ever since. Sigeth Seth Bomani & Sigrid Frey. They met on the first day of school and for Seth, it was love at first sight. He would not help but stare at Sigrid. She was stunning. Of course, that's when he got all shy and nervous around her. He couldn't do anything without acting like a scaredy cat, which was hard since they sit next to each other in Mythos Magic class. It took both Bast Kat and Cleopatra Aset to get Seth to confront Sigrid about his feelings, only to have Seth learn that Sigrid had feelings for him too. After they revealed their feelings, the two began to date. It only took five dates before Seth asked her to be his girlfriend, which Sigrid accepted. Garrvy Garrett Blackburn & Ivy Efiáltis. Garrett and Ivy first meet on opening day, but had no real interaction. They did meet later in the year when Ivy made the Dragon Games Club but only talked because they had a mutual friend, Jasper Rai. They formmly got to know each other when they were assigned as partners for a class and had to do a project. It was during that time did Garrett formed a crus on Ivy. But, very much like with his former crush on his friend Damon Eurotas, Garrett kept it to himself. It was only after Garrett's best friends Zane von Olympus and Jasper Rai, convinced him to talk to Ivy. Deeape Agape Cyprian and Deene Hopebringer. They met each other at Greek Mythology Daycare and became friends. Although the two are both Royals, they are dating and in love. Their zodiac signs match pretty well, and so do their spirit animals(, Doves). They do plan to break up eventually for their destinies, but they will meet each other in their destinies and wish to fall in love again. Other boys usually try to ruin their relationship so they can have Agape for themselves, but they stick together through it all. Their song is Perfect by Ed Sheeran, which is more from Deene's point of view. Ingricya Ingrid Asgardian and Legacya Piercer. The two, both Rebels, became friends within the first week of school. Ingrid started having feelings for Legacya, but faked that she didn't have them because she was afraid her father would disapprove, while Legacya accepted she was a lesbian but was too nervous to admit to Ingrid. Eventually, the two told each other and now are in a relationship. Unknownst to them, they are actually destined to marry each other and have triplets. Their song is I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry, which is pretty them except the line 'I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.' Fasette Fang Serpent and Musette Reflection. Fang is extremely self conscious because of his scaly, green skin and snake like appearance, but Musette knows true beauty when she sees it. She saw the beauty in his heart and soon developed a crush on him. Fang began crushing on Musette ever since their first sparring match where she beat him, basically love at first fight. Serenue Serenity Mania and Yue Liang. Both are associated with the moon and came from difficult backgrounds, ridden with abuse and neglect from their parents. They both wish to fix their broken families, Serenity wants to find a way to wake Endymion up and Yue wants to find a way to reunite her parents. Because of this they became friends and eventually lovers. Hebichite Hebi Hachibi and Malachite Nile. Both Rebels and grew up ostracized for being 'monsters'. They found each other that Ever After High. When Hebi protected him from some bullies, Malachite found himself falling in love with her and it took him a while to confess. Hebi does feel the same way about him but feels conflicted as she doesn't think he can love her. They eventually started dating and are now a couple. Nonabi Noche Severo and Hanabi Omikami. Both Rebels with guilt and pressure put on them from birth, they became a couple soon after an incident in Ancient Arts where Hanabi confessed her love to him. They might seem like Night and Day but they love each other no matter what. Golden Girls Aurelia Goldfinger and Apolline Helios. Primarily friends, both grew up to be a lot closer to each other. Apolline was the first one to develop feelings and keeps it a secret from Aurelia. She thinks that the daughter of King Midas is "the shine of her Sun" and constantly talks about Aurelia like she puts the stars in the sky. (More TBA) Sanlia Sandra Arcadian and Zylia Suncrash. The two have been good friends since the second day of school. Zylia fell in love with Sandra as soon as she saw her fight in Scythes and Swords class. Zylia loves Sandra with all her heart but thinks she only sees her as a friend. Sandra does secretly hold feelings for Zylia but is afraid that if she makes them known, she can't be a Royal anymore. (More WIP) Verlena Vernal and Elena Troy. Vernal was the defacto leader of the Trojan refugees until Elena came and became their official Queen. From the start, Vernal greatly respects her and is extremely loyal to her, this stems from his romantic feelings towards her. They both started off with mutual respect and admiration towards each other. They eventually became lovers and Vernal vows to serve Elena until the very end. Prian Prism Amitola and Chain Bound. Prism's cheerful and energetic personality is a stark contrast to Chain's insecurity and depressed side. Still the two love each other since Prism is always there to cheer up his boyfriend and Chain always defends him from bullies. Siluna Silje Spearbringer & Luna Lunarmoon. Right off the bat, people would think this pairing is weird, but then again, the saying is opposites attract. Silje found the future Moon Goddess very pretty and didn't care about her antisocial personality (Plus, Silje loves Luna's powers). Luna finds Silje very cute and despite her lack of knowledge in using axes and spears and as a cool warrior. Luna ended up being the one to ask Silje out, though after quite a number of dates, Silje was the one to ask Luna to be her girlfriend. While they are keeping their relationship on the secret side, they love and care for each other greatly. Islander Rainbows Kanani Ānuenue and Ampiji Serpent. These two first met when Kanani was playing on the ukulele and Ampiji started singing the song she played. They soon formed a band and fell in love. Ampiji and Kanani truly love each other and would do anything for each other. Category:Lists